Getting to know Harry: Book 1
by TheFallenAngel14
Summary: During a D.A lesson, the room of requirement exit is sealed shut so that people of the D.A can't get out and Hogwarts decides to send them the Harry Potter books to read.Rated T for now and pairings will be decided later


Prologue

Getting to know Harry by TheFallenAngel14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potte****r**

**Summary:**

**During a D.A lesson, the room of requirement exit is sealed shut so the people of the D.A (Excluding Harry, Ron and Hermione) decide they want to get to know their friend and teacher, Harry, better so taking their wish into consideration the room of requirement decides to send them the first four Harry potter books...  
**

The Golden trio consisting of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were running along the seventh floor corridor late for the D.A meeting. They had lost track of time, while planning out what the D.A were going to learn over the next month. Harry was feeling great though, he was actually doing well as a teacher, the members respected him, they were growing to trust him and they're progress with Defensive and Offensive spells were amazing. Even little first years were getting the hand of third year spells thanks to his tutoring; he'd gotten all his members at or above third year level and some of the older members like himself were finishing up N.E.W.T level work and moving onto Auror level thanks to some training books he'd gotten from Kingsley shacklebolt and Mad-eye Moody after telling them about the D.A and pleading with them not to tell the other order members about it (since Mrs. Weasley would go nuts) which they agreed to.

They came to a stop in front of the portrait of Barnabus the barmy, looked left and right to check no one was about then ran across the corridor three times so that the door would appear. As they entered they could see all the members talking in excited voices, curious about what they were learning today. They'd gotten all of the Gryffindor students in every year to join, about three quarters from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and reluctantly allowed 5 Slytherins into the D.A who were Daphne Greengrass , Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and Lillian Moon who were confirmed to be neutral by Hermione and Susan Bones. Harry stood up on the podium that was magically conjured by the room.

"Everyone settle down." Spoke Harry. Once everyone had settled and he had there attention he spoke once again. "Today each respective group will be learning and hopefully mastering a new spell. Ron will be teaching the first and second years the stunning spell, a very important spell that should always come in handy. Hermione will be teaching the wide shield charm to the third and fourth years, this spell has the strength of an average shield charm but covers about four people instead of one and Finally I will be teaching the fifth, sixth and seventh years two spells that are relatively similar which are the ice sphere spell and ice spike spell which as you can guess, hurl a sphere and spike of ice at the opponent, now let's get started."

So with that he gathered his group and got to work on teaching them the spell that he had only recently just learned as well. During all this he was looking at how Ron and Hermione were doing through with there group and was glad to see red lights bursting out of wands with shouts of 'Stupefy', purple shields surround Hermione's group with shouts of 'lata scutum' and ice spikes and spheres hitting the dummies with shouts of 'Glacies Clavum' and Glacies Sphaera'. When they first started teaching, Harry and Hermione took teaching like a fish in the water, Harry using the teaching methods he had observed from professor Lupin which meant being strict with but also making the lessons fun for them as well. Hermione had used the McGonagall approach which consisted of a strict but fair teaching method. Ron on the other hand had been very nervous at first, since he was good enough with learning spells despite his laziness, he found it nerve racking to teach them, but luckily the D.A had took to his funny, laidback way of teaching and the result of that is his confidence in teaching being boosted and his confidence altogether.

About an hour and a half later, everyone settled down so that Harry could speak. "Alright, well done everybody, hope you guys enjoyed the lesson today; hope that you felt you learned something important and I can't wait to see you guys in a few days as well, goodbye guys...and girls" adding the last part fearing the look on the feminists in the room.

When they all got up and were making their way to the exit though, they encountered a major problem, the doors wouldn't open even after everybody took a turn of trying to force it open and Harry tried to command the room to open the doors, it still wouldn't. They eventually stopped trying and took a seat so they could wait it out. Eventually everyone got bored of waiting and about half an hour later, Susan Bones stood up and asked the golden trio a question that would change their lives. "Harry, Ron, Hermione" she said, capturing their attention "Do you think, while we're all stuck in here that you could tell us about yourselves because we aren't as close as you guys are and your usually very secretive and I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say that we want to get to know you guys better since we've all become better friends through the D.A?" the rest of the D.A nodding along with her.

Before he could answer however, there was a loud 'pop' and four books appeared in front of the golden trio. Hermione instantly picked up the books and read them out "**Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban** and **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire..."** Everyone looked shocked and were about to start talking when Harry picked up a note that had fallen to the floor. He quickly read out;

_To Harry and the D.A_

_I have sent these books to you after listening to Ms Bones request, these will cover Harry's previous four years at Hogwarts and hopefully with these you can change the future for the better._

_Hogwarts_

Harry sighed knowing that he can't get out of this. "Well then Susan, How about you read first since you asked?" Susan nodded and grabbed the first book.

"Harry potter and the Philosopher's Stone..."

**This is my first Fanfic, hope you like the prologue, please review and tell me what you think. Thank You :)**


End file.
